tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kia Mohave
| length = | width = | height = | transmission = 6-speed automatic 5-speed automatic | assembly = Hwasung Plant, Hwasung, South Korea Kaliningrad, Russia Ust-Kamenogorsk, Kazakhstan | body_style = 4-door SUV | related = | layout = Front engine, rear-wheel drive/Four-wheel drive }} The Kia Mohave, marketed in North America as the Kia Borrego, is a luxury sport-utility vehicle (SUV) manufactured by the South Korean-based Kia Motors. The vehicle debuted in 2008 in the Korean and US markets. The Kia Borrego is named after the Anza-Borrego Desert State Park in California; Borrego means "bighorned sheep" which can be found in the state park. Production history The production model, designed by automotive designer Peter Schreyer, former chief designer for Audi, was introduced at the 2008 North American International Auto Show. The vehicle was originally shown as a concept car under the Kia Mesa name at the 2005 North American International Auto Show and went on sale in Korea as the Mohave prior to its release in the United States. In the US, the Borrego went on hiatus for the 2010 model year, with no word on its return or cancellation, after lower than expected sales in 2009. As of December 2, 2010, the Kia website no longer lists the Borrego as a production model, and the previous address for it advertises the new Kia Sorento as a replacement vehicle.Kia Borrego website Technical details The Borrego uses body-on-frame construction, with available adjustable air-suspension, hill-descent control and a high- and low-range automatic transmission. The Borrego has three standard rows of seats in the US. The Borrego will be fitted with either the 3.0 L VGT diesel V6 (in 2010), second-generation Lambda II 3.8 L V6 producing or the recently developed 4.6 L V8 Hyundai Tau engine. The Tau V8 will be tuned to give less power but more torque than in the Hyundai Genesis sedan, and creates . The V8 has a towing capacity of , and the V6 is able to tow . It has a navigation system available as an option. Kia Borrego Fuel cell version The Kia Borrego FCEV is a concept car produced by Hyundai-Kia and first shown at the 2008 Los Angeles Auto Show. The green SUV concept is based on a model Borrego and has a fuel cell developed by the 4th generation Hyundai-Kia (154 hp, 115 kW) and a new battery Lithium-Ion Polymer. The driver then enjoys an autonomy of and can start in temperatures of . As part of its testing program, Kia will put on the roads in 2010 a fleet of Kia Borrego FCEVs. Awards * Kia Borrego(a.k.a ‘Kia Mohave’) has been selected as the “Best Kept Secret” in the Autobytel.comBest Kept Secret: 2009 Kia Borrego autobytel.com, 2009 * Kia Borrego Awarded the "Best-in-Class Sport Utility Vehicle $25,000-$35,000" award as part of the New England Motor Press Association (NEMPA) 2009 Winter Vehicle Awards competition. * Kia Borrego has been named the top-rated ‘SUV $25,000-$35,000’ in the Edmunds.com Consumers’ Top Rated Vehicle awards in the US. Borrego earned strong marks from consumers for its overall excellent value, along with impressive power and towing capacity, interior space, visibility, fuel economy and extensive list of standard features.Kia Borrego Awarded Edmunds.com Consumers' Top Rated Vehicle Award CNBC, 18 Jun 2009 References External links * Kia Borrego Official Site * Kia Motors America Press Release * 2008 All-New Kia Mohave official website * Kia Borrego photo gallery Category:SUVs Mohave Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Hydrogen vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2008 Category:Trucks built in South Korea Category:Trucks built in Russia Category:Trucks built in Kazakhstan